transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Ramception
Outskirts - Vos A city expanding upwards more than outwards, Vos is a thing of beauty. Rising up to form the city's centerpiece is the atmosphere piercing Trans-Cybertronian Spire. Serving as the city's primary structural support, the massive blade like structure begins deep in the roots of the vertically inclined city, which grows from its trunk like limbs and branches of a robotic tree. Towards the bottom third of the Spire rests what locals refer to as 'The Plate.' If you live below The Plate, it's never said with a touch of warmth, as the plate is a literally divide in the classes of Vos. Above the Plate, spiraling up and around the Trans-Cybertronian, the wealthiest of Cybertronians are thriving in a bustling metropolis that makes Crystal City look less than average. It's a different story under the Plate, however. Gangs and corrupt community leaders rule over working class and poor neighborhoods where fear and violence are the order of the day. The world of the Underplates, as they are derisively referred to, is a breeding ground for criminal activity and Decepticon recruitment. While above the Plate, where the sun still shines, Vos is truly a paradise- one that has literally swept it's dirt under the rug. Perched on one of the smaller spires outside of Vos, Ramjet seems to be looking off towards the rest of the Above the Plate area of the city. Smiling widely, Ramjet raises one fist towards the city and shakes at as he bellows into the strong winds, "That shall be mine!!!" He then lets out a laugh, a loud obnoxious laugh. To most of the upper society inhabitants of Vos, The Plate and what laid below it was a thing they would rather forget ever existed. Other than a place to throw their trash and the unsuitable mechs they didn't want littering up their precious urbanity. "Aaaaaaaaah!" To others, it was a plate of oppritunity. The yowl ringing through the dark and forgotten alleys amongst the bases of the spires is cut short by a foot stomping down on the back of the mech's helmet and shoving his face into to the pavement. "Stop squirming, it will be over soon enough... ehehe.. for you at least." Sparks crackle and flash, casting weird shadows against the back wall as Carjack works his twisted medicine to pull some component out of the slummer's tore open backside. "Not like a deadbeat glitch needs this anyways." Foot keeps the squirming bot down while he stores the removed part into one of his storage compartments. And just rolls his optics at Ramjet's bellowing overhead. Some Seekers just never change.... The search for Hijack had taken Mirage to all different sectors of Cybertron, but there was still no sign of him. However, Mirage did run across one of the 'Con's team members from Retoris: Carjack. It wasn't the target, but he would have to do. He had to have the same information as Hijack. So he trailed behind the mech in Blurr's ship, taking a rocket pack the rest of the way to Vos. Now cloaked, he landed in the alleyway parallel to where Carjack was and peeked around the corner. Now that was gruesome ... He felt the need to purge his tanks at the sight of it! Oh why did he come back again? Hmm, it looked like Carjack was alone besides the corpse. Mirage heard Ramjet's bellowing, but perhaps he didn't know Carjack was here. Grab him and interrogate him. Those were his orders. Mirage snuck closer, ducking down behind a dumpster. Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Blurr has accompanied Mirage to Vos in his pursuit of information on what exactly Hijack had taken and how he and his team had managed to infiltrate Retoris' defenses so quickly. This alleyway may be dank and unpleasant, but it is dark with lots of cover to dart in and out of. He hangs back a bit behind his fellow spy, ducking behind a large bin that is overflowing with what is probably refuse from Vos' arrogant airborne citizens. Blech, it sure reeks down here....And Carjack's heinous experiments certainly don't make it any better. He hears Ramjet's bellowing off in the distance, and glances upward momentarily. The speedster keeps Ramjet's presence in the back of his processor for now, though. <> he mutters on a private comm. <<...anyway, Ramjet's right above us, just so you know.>> Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Listening to echo of his voice for a moment, Ramjet smiles again and nods his head in appreciation of himself. After a brief moment, there is a beep on his wrist. Looking at his wrist, Ramjet chuckles, "Violence in the underworld." He then pushes himself off his spire as he falls down threw cracks and crevices as he makes his way towards the disturbance. After a long decent, Ramjet kicks in his leg thrusters in order to reverse his swan drive. The flames from his boots slow his decent as he lands roughly on top of the dumpster that Mirage is hiding behind. Crossing his arms over his chest, Ramjet stands on top of the dumpster, "Hahahahaha, Home Sweet Home!" Ramjet then puts to a corner, "Mugged my first empty there." He says to no one really. Leaping off the dumpster, Ramjet peers around, "Oh snap! Carjeck, my O.G.!" Ramjet looks at Carjack and his handy work, "Niceeeeeee..." Ramjet then taps his wrist comm. "False alarm command..." He then looks peers over Carjack's shoulder, "This empty have anything good? Slag, I really need to get me that knife...didn't know you can cut a 'mech up like that..." He then sniffs the air, "Ugh...smells like Autobot..." He then taunts to poor tortured 'Mech, "You a 'Bot?" Ramjet then laughs. Blurr says, "Slag. I'll distract Ramjet..." Air Raid says, "Eh!" Carjack doesn't even flinch at the sound of someone landing on the dumpster. "Nothing fancy," he replies to the conehead. "But the more basic parts I can pull off these useless lumps." He steps off the wrecked mech, who doesn't seem to be speaking much now, "the more of our materials that can be dedicated to making the higher quality components to keep are army running at full power." He looks down at the trashed form. "So at least you've contributed something vagely useful to the Empire in what pitiful life you had." Followed by a heavy kick to knock the scrapped mech off to the side of the alley. Shrugs his rectangular shoulders. "Besides, it's one less Empty to scrabble about, leeching off the side that really matters up there." Before Mirage had a chance to answer Blurr, Ramjet landed on the dumpster right in front of him! The snooty mech bit down on his finger to keep from letting out a surprised yelp. He just had the worst luck when picking places to hide. First Soundwave, now Ramjet. Oi. <>, he messaged to Blurr. <> Ugh, and then Ramjet has to come down and interfere. Blurr grumbles internally. <> Blurr darts up a series of empty and dilapidated cargo transport frames that are piled up on to of each other and leaps onto a mezzanine. One might be surprised at how high up a 'groundpounder' like Blurr can get. Once he's in a satisfactory position he raises his electro-laser and sights in on the conehead seeker. "Hey conehead." he shouts suddenly. "Look sharp!" And he fires a high-voltage charge designed to stun and paralyze. That'll get his attention. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blurr strikes Ramjet with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Ramjet has been temporarily incapacitated. "Yeah, guess he won't answer." Ramjet smirks as he looks at Carjack, "Yo, so if you are going to be huntin' or something down here, CJ, best let me know, so I can turn off the monitoring and alarms." Ramjet jerks a thumb over his shoulder back towards Vos proper, "The Prim and Proper Seeker's frown on this...something about Civility and Blah Blah Blah...Pretenious Blah." Ramjet smirks, "Me, I was down here first...before...WHA THE SLAG!" Ramjet starts to turn towards the sound of 'Conehead'. "Conehead? Who wants a beatin'?" Ramjet frowns, "Eh, Blurr?" He seems puzzle at the car's appearance but before the other gear in his processor kicks in, the Seeker is struck by the Electro-Laser which sends him sprawling on top of the empty. "Hnjddhsfnjfsdfnsfsdfsdf." He then attempts to shake a fist, but his gears just grind. "Eh?" Carjack looks in the direction Ramjet indicates. Then back to the other direction were one of the little detectors are. "Oh. I wasn't aware they got that monitoring system running again." He takes a few steps closer, leaning and craning his head a bit to try and get a better look. "A bit outdated system, though. You wanna make good with the snooty, you should get Swindle to sell them some better scanners. Or at least act like their better." The little diversion does keep him looking the other way when Blurr opens fire though. "What was that? Ramjet?" He turns halfway to see the Seeker topple over in a crackle of electricity, then looks up. "Well well, seems we have an unwanted visitor." He takes a defensive step back, though at the same time deploys his multi-tool from his right arm, the pincher clicking ominously as he holds it up protectively in front of himself. "I might get some fancier hardware tonight after all!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Carjack deploys his reserve energon tank. Mirage smirked, finding the scene in front of him slightly amusing and definitely better than energon spilled everywhere. And now that Ramjet was incapacitated, he could make a move against Carjack. As the 'Con started prepping to attack, Mirage took action and reached out to grab him. Combat: Suddenly, Mirage appears out of fat air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Mirage strikes Carjack with his Grab attack! Blurr chuckles as his shot connects with Ramjet's chassis and sends him toppling. "That's right!" he laughs. "First one in line for a beating, that is if you can catch me!" And he jumps onto another catwalk, attempting to get the seeker to come after him with another potshot while the conehead is down. Combat: Blurr strikes Ramjet with his Number 1 Customer (Laser) attack! "HEreefeehfehfehrehsdfdssdhh." Ramjet mumbles as his gears continue to grind when Blurr strikes Ramjet with his laser blast. The blast reenergizes Ramjets systems as the Seeker pushes himself off of the empty. "Tell no one of this." He says to the Empty as he also winks. Sparing a look at Carjack and Mirage, "Uh? That looks so wrong..." Ramjet shakes his head, "You good, 'Doc?" Ramjet then tosses a thumbs up to Carjack without getting a response. He then runs towards Blurr! "Up? Really? You think up is where you think you are safe?" Ramjet shrugs as he turns his run into a leap as he flies after Blurr. "Let's see how high we can go!" Ramjet then reverts to his Plane mode as he draws a bead on Blurr preparing to ram through Blurr. "Tantrum taught me this one!" Ramjet continues to roar after Blurr, nosecone first! Ramjet expands and twists and folds as his Seeker form becomes his plane mode all under a second. The Transforming Sound plays in the background. Combat: F-15 sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15 misses Blurr with his Mess with the Plane and you get the Horns! attack! Combat: F-15 (Ramjet) used "Jet Ram": A Level 6 VELOCITY attack. "What the slag?!", is Carjack's first response to the snooty sneak appearing out of FAT AIR and grabbing him. "Oh you picked the wrong mech in the wrong dark alley to mess with, glitch." This is probably going to be really appalling to a guy like Mirage, that even a Decepticon to resort to such a down and dirty thing. That is to say, Carjack tries to show those pointy dental plates are more than for just looks and chomp down the row of spiny teeth into the offending arm. Combat: Carjack strikes Mirage with his Careful this one bites (Punch) attack! "Agh!" Mirage cried, yanking his arm free from Carjack's dirty mouth. Who knew what he would contract from that ... you know, if that was possible. Mirage certainly thought so. "How dare you?" he grumbled, pulling out his electro-disrupter. "An optic for an optic, I say!" Combat: Mirage strikes Carjack with his electro-disruptor attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Carjack's Accuracy! (Blinded) That's right, Blurr thinks he's safe up there! Hahah! The speedster laughs again as Ramjet roars up after him, just as he'd hoped for. Hah--stupid Decepticons, playing right into his hands! He twists out of the way as the jet flies past, vaulting off of the balcony and onto a slanted rooftop several mechanometers above conehead seeker. He slides a few feet then catches onto a wire receiver that runs the length of a large holopanel sign. Then, in one swift movement, he launches himself off of the roof and transforms in midair, kicking his rear boosters into high gear. With gravity on his side, he aims for Ramjet's flight form. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses F-15 with his Sonic Boom attack! "OH! A fast one, eh!" Ramjet emits as he roars past the nimble Blurr. Slowly he banks in the air, and comes around to strafe at Blurr, "A Sonic Boom? You know I use to spar with TC...rest his lasercore." Ramjet then cuts his engines as he starts to ride the Sonic Boom much like a suffer would, a novel trick for a plane. After the boom passes, Ramjet kicks his engines back on as he roars through the underground structures. He then fires up his wing mounted guns, strafing the Autobot as he attempts to down the must faster Blurr. "Flying cars...still not a thing." Ramjet cackles! Combat: F-15 misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Wing Mounted Cannons! (Laser) attack! Combat: F-15 (Ramjet) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. "Gaah!" The bright flash of energy disrupts his optical input, Carjack stumbling backwards through some random trash that you probably don't want to think about what is in it. Caught him without his visor down to filter out some of that glare. "What the slag are you bolt buckets even doing around here? Whatever." The head of his multi-tool switchs to a buzzsaw, whirring to life as Carjack half-lunges, half-stumbles in Mirage's blurred direction to swing it at him. "I'll make you feel at home... in the gutter with the rest of the trash!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Carjack strikes Mirage with his Armor Stripper attack! -1 "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mirage retorted. For a half-blind mech, Carjack was still pretty fast and managed to clip him in the side. "Agh!" he said again, grabbing his side with one servo and using the other to take out his Rocket-Dart Rifle. "Alright, enough with the defensive tactics then... you asked for it!" He took aim at the slightly stumbling Carjack and fired. Combat: Mirage strikes Carjack with his shoots for snoots attack! Scrap, the rustbucket is better at flying than Blurr thought. The hovercar lands on an elevated freightway and transforms, running along it for a few astroseconds. "Hah! Flying is overrated!" he shouts as he jumps and twists out of the way of the seeker's strafing run. A broken projector cable hangs from a tower, and Blurr grabs it, using it to swing toward Ramjet and attempt to grab onto his wing then blast him right in the undercarriage. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr strikes F-15 with his You're Overrated attack! Blurr says, "Mirage, what's your status? You get anything out of him yet?" Mirage says, "No, I'm a little busy at the moment trying to wear him down. You think he'd be foolish enough to ... what's that charming human expression?... spill the beans outright?" Blurr says, "Alright, just take your time then, I'm sure I can keep Ramjet busy for a while yet..." Wraith says, "Who, exactly, are we talking about?" Grumbling as his strafing run misses Blurr completely, "Slaggin' HOLD STILL!" Ramjet emits as he continues to try and track Blurr, "ARGH!!!! HOLD STILL!" Ramjet banks again and performs a barrel roll as he closes in on Blurr who is now leaping towards him. "Hey! I ain't no passenger plane." Then Blurr grabs his wing, "I said...Wait, what are you doing?" Ramjet tries to shake his wing, as Blurr places the blaster on his wing and pulls the trigger, "NO! JET JUDO! MY only weakness!!!" Then a huge chuck of his wing gets blown out forcing Ramjet to revert to his robot mode. Kicking his leg thrusters back on, Ramjet raises his fist as he prepares to strike Blurr in the jaw, "Oh? You want to Brawl? I can Brawl..." Ramjet cackles as his leg thrusters kick in as he continues to try and uppercut Blurr! Ramjet twists and folds from a F-15 to his Seeker form in under a second, while making the classic transforming sound. Combat: Ramjet sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Ramjet misses Blurr with his Seeker Uppercut! (Punch) attack! Combat: Ramjet (Ramjet) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Carjack starts to get his bearings back, only to get shot with some sort of disruptive dart. He stops staggering about to grab the offending projectile and yank it out. A few internal readouts get frizzly, but for the moment, he's not paying much attention to them, it's just a minor glitch. "If you're trying to offline someone in a dark alley... you SUCK at it!" Clearly not a medic known for his bedside manner. Carjack pulls out his own weapon, and fires one of it's cyber-toxin filled injectors at Mirage. Combat: Carjack strikes Mirage with his Syringe Gun attack! Combat: Carjack's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Mirage. Combat: Mirage has been temporarily incapacitated. "I'm not trying to offline anyone," Mirage argued, trying to dodge out of the way, but the syringe managed to strike him anyway. "Whoa.." He stumbled for a moment. "What was in thaaa-" His systems locked up temporarily and sent him tumbling to the floor. "Ugh.." Well he couldn't move his limbs at the moment, but his vocodor was still working! It was worth a shot to try and get some information. Maybe Carjack would be foolish enough to grant it... "Guh... what were you and Hijack doing at Retoris anyway? That's not where they put the trash." Smoke and fire erupt out of Ramjet's fuselage as Blurr fires into it, causing him to lose a wing and use his biped form instead. The seeker tries to deal an uppercut to him, but even at such close range the courier is able to twist out of the way. "Ha! Well, let's see here...this looks important!" he taunts, and tries to blast at the anti-gravs in Ramjet's feet. Combat: Blurr strikes Ramjet with his It's a Long Way Down... attack! The blast nails Ramjet right in his anti-grav unit knocking it offline, "Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ramjet lets out as he falls all the way down as he hits the dumpster that everyone was hiding behind earlier, "Uggggghhhh..." Ramjet tilts his head to the side as he spits out Energon, before looking back up at Blurr, "Auuugghghghghg...Great...now there are two of y'all!" He then raises his arms pointing his arm rifles at Blurr, "Good thing, I have one for both of y'all!" Ramjet then continues to fire lasers from his arm rifles up towards Blurr. "DIE!!!!!" Combat: Ramjet misses Blurr with his It has to be one of y'all! attack! Combat: Ramjet (Ramjet) used "Dual Lasers": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. ".. Oh?" Then after a moment followed by a more drawn out "Oooooooooh" of realization. "Is -that- what this drek is about? I'm sure you Bots would just love to know, wouldn't you?", Carjack repies as he walks over and gets down to one knee next to Mirage's incapitated but unfortunately not quiet form. "Well you're just going to have to take that up with Hijack himself, because I don't have a SLAGGIN CLUE what that lunatic was up to. But who could pass the oppritunity to toss a figurative sack of flaming dog poo on your front porch." Then his expression spreads into an unsettling smile that shows all those needle-like teeth. "But don't worry about this little problem. I am a trained professional after all. I'll take care of it." There's a click as a pair of panels fold out from his forearms over his fists, little sparks of electricity crackling across their surfaces. "You just be a good patient and SCREAM!" Followed by the appropriate maniacal evil doctor laughter as he slams the two electrical panels to Mirage's chest to form the circuit between them and send a painful jolt of electricity arcing through his body. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Carjack strikes Mirage with his Shock Therapy attack! It's quite a long way down, there, for sure. But unfortunately for Ramjet, Blurr's more agile and far less dense form falls more slowly than his. It's almost like dropping a feather next to a golf ball. Thus, the speedster has ample time to grab onto the edge of a residential complex to break his fall. He doesn't stay there for long, though, because as soon as he lands he transforms and again launches himself off of it, aiming straight down toward the dumpster the seeker has fallen onto. As he zooms down, he overhears Carjack claiming he doesn't know a thing. <> he mutters into the comms just before hitting the dumpster and hopefully Ramjet. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Ramjet with his Gravity's a Glitch attack! Oh man, that one hurt! Mirage groaned, but he wasn't about to give in to this crazy medic's commands. He could feel his systems coming back online and quickly kicked Carjack off of him and squirmed away. He didn't know? Well that was unfortunate... "Guess you aren't important enough to know what any big plans are, huh? So what did you do to get past our defenses then? Slither under the ground like the little worms you are?" he said, still feeling the painful jolt in his body. Not that he was going to let Carjack get away with that stunt he pulled. This guy needed a taste of his own medicine. Mirage brought out his missile launcher and leaped back out of the way, letting one fly. Combat: Mirage strikes Carjack with his Hit The Deck! attack! -5 Looking up at Blurr, Ramjet smirks at the Autobot as the 'Bot begins to block out the rest of the sky, "Power Bomb? I invented power bombs!" Summoning his strength, Ramjet pulls himself off the dumpster landing in the lap of the Empty, still deactivated from Carjack's loving touch. Ramjet looks at the empty, "Eh, I still look better than you." Ramjet smirks. "Ugh, Carjack. I need you to work some of this magic touch on my systems..." Ramjet jerks his thumb at the empty as he takes a breather....on top of the empty. Combat: Ramjet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Carjack jumps back from Mirage as the spy bolts upright from his, shall we say, electrifying experience. As the missile is fired throws himself to the side, but still gets skidded across the pavement from the backblast when it detonates in one of the heaps of refuse that befoul the streets of the slum. He rolls with it, smoking a bit as he finally pushes himself back off the ground. "Hahaha. Ain't that cute. He thinks I'm just going to tell him." But instead the manic mech turns on his heels and sprints towards the dumpster. "Sorry, snotty rod, got more important job to do." He climbs in, hunkering down for a bit of cover as he more or less forcefully shoves a few important pieces back into place, including the part of the AG knocked loose from Ramjet's leg. Good thing the conehead is a tough guy, because there is no time on the field for wussy things like anethstetics. Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of Ramjet's minor injuries. Ramjet has managed to roll off of the dumpster in time, but Blurr hasn't given up quite yet. He shifts his trajectory slightly, hoping to redeem himself though it probably won't do as much damage as a direct hit. Ugh, he needs to remove Ramjet from this picture so that they can focus on squeezing the information out of Carjack... Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Ramjet with his Ram the Ramjet (Ram) attack! With both Ramjet and Carjack preoccupied with one another (get a room), Mirage took the opportunity to strike them both with yet another of his missiles. Ramjet was already injured and Mirage felt he was starting to wear down Carjack. He hated having to do this in such a primitive fashion, though. "It doesn't look like you two are doing too well," he noted. "All you have to do is answer a simple question and we'll be on our way. What would it take to get you to cooperate, eh? I have plenty of credits~" Combat: Mirage strikes Carjack with his missile launcher attack! "Now just hold still for a mo--" There will be none of that as Blurr interrupts by plowing a fender into the Seeker. "--ment. I swear, can't let a mech finish his work these days." And then Mirage decides to butt in again too, this time with another missile. There is, needless to say, nothing left of that dumpster at this point. Which Carjack kicks the side off of himself with a groan. "Not doing too well? Hah! You haven't seen anything yet!" Pause. "FUCK EM UP GOOD RAMJET" And then he goes diving for cover again in the trash, taking the moment to tweak some of his own damaged systems. Combat: Carjack quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. "CHARR!!!!" Ramjet screams out as Carjack looks like he is torturing the Seeker's leg, "SLAG! That hurts!" As his systems register back online and his Anti-Gravs come back on-line. "Oh yeah! That is the ticket..." Ramjet smiles viciously. Quickly, Ramjet spies a flying car at him. Holding up his hands in a 'T' formation, Ramjet frowns as the car continues to travel towards him, "Woah, I called a time out!" Ramjet then gets leveled by Blurr who pushes the Seeker up against the wall, forcing a scream mixed of rage and pain out of the Seeker. Under Blurr, Ramjet reverts to his plane mode, "Yeah, you got my wing...but I still got this...Oh, Carjack might want to jump!" " "DETONATION IN 5 ASTROSECONDS!" A mechanical voice emits as Ramjet sets one of his cluster bombs to manually detonate! Ramjet expands and twists and folds as his Seeker form becomes his plane mode all under a second. The Transforming Sound plays in the background. Combat: F-15 sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15 misses Cybertronian Hovercar with his Yeah....he is this stupid! Area attack! Combat: F-15 (Ramjet) used "Cluster Bomb": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: F-15 strikes himself with his Yeah....he is this stupid! Area attack! Combat: F-15 strikes Mirage with his Yeah....he is this stupid! Area attack! Mirage never expected Ramjet would be foolish enough to detonate bombs in the middle of the battle and, with his injuries, the poor blue and white mech didn't have enough time to flee. When they went off, he was sent flying into yet another dumpster, groaning in pain. ".. Again... with... the bombs..." he said. He didn't have enough strength to really fight back now. So he did the only thing he could... he cloaked himself. Combat: Mirage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Even Ramjet's cluster bombs don't manage to hit Blurr. He just swerves sharply and transforms to twist and vault out of the way of any flying debris of sharpnel. "Ha! Come on, Ramjet. I thought you were better than that!" Ugh, Mirage is in trouble...but thankfully the mech's cloaking field comes to his rescue. Hopefully Blurr can buy him some time to get the jump on Carjack. Since Ramjet was so...terrible at hitting him. Heh. With that, the darts off into the shadows, dashing into a particularly narrow alleyway between a couple of warehouses. There's a door that leads into one of them, and he slips into it. Will the Decepticons be fooled? Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Ugh...WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT?" Most of Ramjet's paint is burned off the Seeker from his own body. A tiny gear twists and turns which is Ramjet's memory. "Oh, yeah...I did do that." Ramjet then laughs. "Oh that is barrel of laughs..." Ramjet then rolls around as a plane, Mirage Cloaked and Blurr hid. "Oh? The Autobots left...Excellent! Good work Carjack! Be seeing you buddy!" With that Ramjet kicks in his jet engines as he rolls out! Popping a wheelie of course! Combat: F-15 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Carjack somehow got lucky and managed to get enough junk between him and that bomb blast. Wow. That's pretty crazy, even for the Conehead. Who is now blasting off afterwards. Can't really blame him. Mirage is nowhere to be seen (Literally). Blurr sped off but that doesn't necessarily mean he's gone with how fast he is. "Starting to see why Blast Off -really hates- that guy. Except you losers didn't learn -anything-. Hah! Pathetic. Enjoy the loser trip home, losers." And then he transforms and books the hell out of there. Some Cons do know better than to stick around past their best chances! Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blurr "Oh... I am really out of shape," the cloaked Mirage stated as he pulled himself out of the dumpster and landed flat on his face. He groaned again before pushing himself up to his knees. "Hey chief, I'm... gonna need some help over here," he said. Ugh, the Decepticons are getting away! Blurr is annoyed that they weren't able to get anything out of Carjack. Well, Carjack wasn't the only one there, perhaps they'd have better luck with a different member of the team. Or perhaps if they hacked some data terminals at Polyhex. Yeah. At any rate, Blurr's not going to just let those glitches take off without a nice gift to sending them off. He transforms and suddenly blasts through the the far wall of the warehouse, attempting to cut Carjack's escape path off. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar misses Crash Response Truck with his Good-bye Present attack! "I'm leaking energon like a fountain and I could have shot him," Mirage grumbled, limping over to Blurr. "Next time, you get to take a bomb to the face." See he knew Blurr wasn't really gone! The warehouse goes crashing down. Blurr comes flying out of it. Only to miss completely as Carjack proves to be a surprisingly nimble truck, rebounding off a chunk of rubble to up himself onto two wheels and zip through before his path is blocked off. And his laughter echoing behind him as he blazes out of the slums. Blurr transforms and clenches his fists. "Slag those glitcheads...." he mutters. "We'll have to sneak into an outpost somewhere. Certainly the data networks will have some kind of information. Well, after you get fixed up, that is. And maybe we'll bring more backup next time." He reaches down to help his comrade up. "....." He just gives Blurr an exasperated look. "Oh, more sneaking ... good, that always works," he mumbled. "Yes, after I get fixed up and have a stiff drink. Might I suggest diplomacy? No, too high and mighty, eh? Then I suggest Sky Lynx, or Fortress Maximus. Someone who can just step on them then." "Heh, Sky Lynx on a stealth mission? Doubt it. Ideally our cover won't be blown." Blurr helps Mirage to his feet, sighing. "Can you transform?" "... You should learn not to depend on ideals," Mirage said, taking a few steps away from Blurr after he's back on his feet. "Yeah, I think I can transform," he said, accomplishing it, but finding it painful to do. "Can you keep up with my speed?" Mirage transforms into a blue and white Ligier JS11 with the number 26 and Autobot insignia plainly seen on the very front, revving his engines. "Right, but if our cover gets blown, that's what Sky Lynx or Maximus is for." Blurr explains, then looks relieved that Mirage can indeed still transform. "Well--let's head back to the Decagon I guess...I'm going to need a good long recharge..." Mirage made a sound akin to snorting. "/You're/ going to need the rest?" He scoffed. "After you, chief."